1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle control devices and vehicle control methods.
2. Related Art
For example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-182119, control methods for controlling a slip by using a motor rotation speed are known in the related art.
To secure slip suppression performance, it is desirable to control a slip by using a motor rotation speed with high responsiveness to the slip. However, in the case where the motor rotation speed is used for controlling a slip of an electric car equipped with motors, motor rotation vibrates and a slip is erroneously determined when disturbance due to road surface textures is input to a tire as a consequence of torsion of a drive shaft that couples a motor with a wheel. As a result, a torque is rapidly decreased although a slip does not occur, self-oscillation occurs, and control may diverge, unfortunately.